The Hunting Season
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: The ducks are hunted by an unknown hunter. Could Wildwing be the one who is hunting down his own people? Can Kaladan's strange friend Kasar give them the clue to the real hunter before it's too late?


**Title: The Hunter Ducks.**  
**Author: Kaladan Flashblade**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: The ducks are hunted by an unknown hunter. Could Wildwing be the one who is hunting down his own people? Can Kaladan's strange friend Kasar give them the clue to the real hunter before it's too late?**  
**Disclaimer: No copyright are harmed in any ways in the writing of this story. I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks, nor do I make any money off of this story, only my original characters are mine.**  
**Feedback: Constructive reviews would be nice; flamers can keep their fingers quiet.**  
**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this story. Now onto the story. Please review. Thanks. **

**The Hunted Ducks.**  
**Chapter One of Eight.**

"What? Can you repeat that to me . . . once again?" asked Kaladan, turning towards Wing before she turned back to Warstrike and Street. She was already revealing her pregnant belly under her maternity clothes six months after she announced her pregnancy to the teams.

"We were near to those mountains and you know we were relaxing on our cycles when Street noticed a shadow on the mountain path. It looked like Wing. So Street called out to 'him' to see why he was there. I know that sounded stupid but hey....I was wondering why he was there too. When we got no answers from 'him', we got worried and headed towards him. Without cause, he fired upon us! Street ended up getting hit in the arm before we took protective action. That's when we summon the teams here. We knew that two girls could not take down Wildwing himself by themselves!" snapped Warstrike, looking warily towards Wildwing. Inside of her chest, her heart was going a mile a minute, she was very frightened of Wing now.

"When we saw Wing stepping from the Migrator...we didn't believe that the Wing that we saw and was attacked by could have gotten to the Pond before you came here! Unless, he learned how to teleport!" exclaimed Street, looking at them all. The two girls had made a very serious charge against Wildwing about attacking them.

"Wing was by my side all day...and no I didn't teach him how to use the teleport spell either! That spell would have knocked anyone of us . . . even Grin out cold! Dive was there in our chambers too . . . listening to my baby's heartbeat. Wildwing couldn't have done what you are charging Warstrike! I think the heat got to you both. Wing would never ever do such a thing to a fellow Duck," replied Kaladan, as she looked towards the two girls.

"I don't think so, Kala. He could if he wanted to! Look, how many times he and Stivz get into fights. Wing would feel better if Stivz was dead!!" snapped Summer, looking at her mentor.

"Stivz and I do get into our fights but we always are friends. Disagreements do happen and fights often happen but I would never want Stivz dead for any reason. He is one of my best friends, Summer," replied Wildwing, turning to look at Stivz and then to Summer.

"I agree with Wing. We do get into fights but this is totally out of character of Wing....to attack fellow ducks. I think you two must have taken some kind of drug to think that Wildwing had attacked you when you probably attacked each other in your drugged high," said Stivz, looking at the two girls. He didn't like anyone of his team taking drugs and they knew it.

"We don't do drugs, Stivz!! We never did!! Wing attacked us!!" snapped Warstrike, as she went right into Stivz's face as she snapped at him.

"I think the only other way to find out what happened here is to do a mind probe on both girls," spoke Kaladan, looking towards Stivz, Street and Warstrike.

"Agreed. It is the only other way to find out who is telling the truth....Wildwing or Street and Warstrike," suggested Stivz, looking at them.

Summer had both girls sit in front of her as she closed her eyes and gently entered their minds to see what they had seen before they were attacked by '_Wing_'. She saw the shadowed form on the mountain path and even she thought it was Wing as she tried to look at the form closer when she couldn't even get a good look at the shadowed form. Summer pulled out of their minds.

"Well, Summer? Whose form did you see in our memories?" asked Street, looking towards Wing with fear in her eyes.

"I saw . . . Wing in your memories. But it doesn't look like Wing at all. Something wasn't right with the form that I saw in your memories. Mallory, bring me the notebook and the pen. I'm going to draw that shadowed form," snapped Summer, as she glanced towards Wing, who was de-morphing from his armor into his casual clothes.

Wing knew he was innocent of the charges that Street and Warstrike had made against him. He stood up and walked up the same path that Street and Warstrike had seen the shadowed form. He went out of their view as he continued up the path.

* * *

"Does this form look like the one . . . who attacked you both?" asked Summer, as she held up the drawing of the shadowed form that had attacked them.

"Yes. That's the shadowed form that we saw, Summer. You can tell by the shape that it is Wildwing, the team leader of the Mighty Ducks. He attacked us and now we have proof that he did . . . by the drawing you drew, Summer." stated Street, looking at her and then to the rest of the Mighty Duck team. They knew Wing couldn't have done that for they knew Wing was with Kala and Dive. Dive was listening to the heartbeat of his future nephew or niece taking turns with Wing, who was listening to the beat of his son or daughter.

"Let's just ask Wing to allow you to probe his mind and then we'll see is he is telling the truth since he doesn't admit to firing upon us. He practically is denying that he even left the base today!" snapped Warstrike, tossing a rock back onto the road.

Street and Warstrike walked back to their vehicles as Kala sat there looking at the drawing that her student had drawn. Stivz sat down next to her and looked at the drawing. He had told her that maybe Wing is not feeling well.

Kala shook her head and told him that he's fine. She glanced up to see the shadowed form of Wildwing on the mountain path just as the baby kicked. Kala smiled towards the form as she called out to Wildwing to come down and feel their baby kick. Stivz turned to see the shadowed form of Wildwing, but something was odd -- his armor was on.

Then, suddenly, without cause, 'Wing' raised a puck gun up and fired it towards Kaladan and Stivz.

"Kala!" yelled Stivz, as he yanked her out of harm's way. The pucks landed near to where Kala was sitting before Stivz yanked her away. Without even asking for a response from 'Wing', Stivz grabbed his puck rifle and fired several pucks towards 'Wing'. But before the forty pucks even reached him, 'Wildwing' just turned and disappeared behind the small ridge. Kala cried out in pain as Stivz fired his weapon towards 'Wing'.

"That does it! James, Blade, Caith and Dusty go find Wildwing and bring him in! I hate to say this...Kala, but I think Wing has gone evil," spoke Stivz, turning to look at her. He noticed something was wrong on her face, as he asked, "What is it, Kala? What's wrong?"

"The . . . baby, by the Ancients . . . I think . . . I may be in premature labor, Stivz!"

"No! It's too soon. The baby would die if he or she is born now! Tanya, can you stop the contractions?" asked Stivz, as he turned to look at Tanya.

"Get her into the Migrator, now! That's where I have the stuff!" ordered Tanya, as she raced towards the Migrator as Stivz lifted Kala into his arms and carried her towards the Migrator.

* * *

"I have fooled the Ducks into believing that the hockey team's leader, Wildwing has gone evil and had attacked his people and plus his wife, Kaladan. Once, he is out of the way, Kala will be vulnerable to me and I will have her head, plus the twenty gens from Dragaunus," hissed the fake 'Wing', as he stood in the ship of the ten Saurians.

"We want to have her body when you do take her head, Darkwing. We will devour the one who killed our family. My brother Dragaunus was killed by the wife of Wildwing, Kaladan," replied the tall, light red female Saurian. The female looked like a female version of Dragaunus but with a more toned down coloring, wore blue armor, walked towards the view screen as they saw James, Blade, Dusty and Caith confronting Wildwing. Caith had thrown his bola at Wing, which got him tangled up to where he would not fight them although he was very vocally upset by the attack.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss Tyrana. You will have her body when I kill her," responded Darkwing, as he turned back towards the view screen.

Back in the Migrator, Stivz was holding Kala's hand as Tanya had the fetal monitor on. The heart beat of her baby was there and beating fine. Tanya had managed to stop the contractions before they turned into labor pains.

Tanya had sat down in the nearby chair and spoke in a gentle voice, "We were lucky this time around, Kala. I still can't believe what I had seen out there. Wing....attacked you and the baby."

"I don't think it was Wing, Tanya," replied Kala, as she sat up in the bed. Dusty stood at the door.

"We caught him, Stivz. James and Blade are transporting Wildwing back to base and they will lock him up in the cell. What should we do next?" asked Dusty, as he held the mask of Drake DuCaine out to him.

"We will have to charge him with the crime of assault and attempted murder of the unborn baby of Kaladan's and his," spoke Stivz, as he handed Kala the mask.

The Mighty Duck team couldn't believe that Wing was going to be charged with assaulting Warstrike and Street and plus the attempted murder of Kaladan's baby. They knew it could not be true. They knew that Wing must be innocent of the crime. Dive knew that Wing couldn't be that evil or would he try to kill the woman he loved.

"Kala, I'm sorry but we have to do this. Wing will be judged by us...before you go off that we will be pushing for a guilty verdict listen...we will listen to every piece of evidence that we have and that we had seen with our eyes. We will judge him fairly," spoke Dusty, looking at Stivz to see him nod before Dusty looked at Kaladan.

"I want to see him?" asked Kaladan, looking towards Stivz. Stivz turned to look at Dusty and then turned back to Kala.

"I'm sorry, Kala, but you can't see him. You would only teleport him out of the cell and hide him from us," Stivz stated to her, as she looked stunned at him.

"Stivz! Kala can not use her powers to do something like that, without harm to herself! Please after all Wing is her husband!!" cried Tanya, looking at him shocked that Stivz refused to allow Kaladan to see her jailed husband.

"I'm sorry, Tanya, but Kaladan is a Sorceress and she could teleport Wildwing away from the cell. Wing will be kept away from you. I'm sorry, Kala," replied Stivz, as he walked out of the room.

* * *

It had been over a week since Wing was first charged with attacking Warstrike, Street and Kaladan; the Ducks were all seated in the meeting room waiting for the verdict. But for Wing who stood cuffed by the handcuffs that were on his wrists, near to the middle of the room. His face was that still of shock. The Second Line had come to a decision on Wildwing's trial.

"I'm sorry but we find you Wildwing . . . guilty as charged." spoke Cooliegh, looking towards Wildwing.

"No!" cried Kaladan, as she cried into her hands. Dive and Duke quickly comforted her. Wildwing wanted to go to her side and comfort her himself, all he could do was watch as Dive and Duke comforted his wife.

"We will decide on your fate in the morning. James and Dusty will take you back to the cell. I'm sorry, Kala but the evidence was too powerful to overlook. We gave him a fair trial," said Nylessa, as Wing was escorted away from the room.

The Second Line didn't even remain in the room after that. Kala continued to cry as Mallory looked at them. She knew Wing would never have done something like that. "Duke, we have to find the evidence to prove that Wildwing is innocent before tomorrow morning. Come on! We're heading back to the mountain where we may find the clue to who was the real attacker," snapped Mallory, as she and Duke raced out of the room, swearing that they would find something to prove that Wildwing was not the one who had attacked them.

* * *

"Kala, come on. I'll take you back to your room," whispered Dive, as he got her standing. He led her towards her old chambers, not the one that she had shared with Wing.

"No, I want the one I shared with Wing," spoke Kaladan, through her tears and her cries. Dive knew she wanted to sleep in the bed that she and Wing made for each other. He turned towards the doors and opened the door. Kaladan just walked within the room and closed the doors.

"Kala, I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help you and Wing," moaned Dive, as he started to turn from the door. He quickly turned back to look at the door as he heard the loud screaming cry of Kaladan within the chambers. It was a cry of grief and of anger, Dive couldn't stand it there as he bolted towards the hanger and hopped on one of the duckcycles and drove out of the garage towards Captain Comics.

* * *

Mookie saw Dive entering the store, his face didn't look happy for the streaks of tears were still seen as Dive raised his hand to his face and wiped them away. Mookie looked at him and asked what was wrong.

"Everything, Mookie . . . everything," moaned Dive, as he just stood there not even doing his usual thing of browsing through the comic books like he usually would when he would come in.

"Can you tell me? I'm a good listener?" asked Mookie, looking at him gently as she got him to sit down.

Dive told her everything that had happened of the last week as he kept the attack and the trial silent from them till that point. He told her that Wing was found guilty of assaulting Warstrike, Street and Kaladan and now looking to possible life in the prison in dimensional limbo.

"What will now happened to Wildwing, Dive?" asked Trash, as he sat down next to Mookie.

"I don't know. I think they may sentence him to life in Dimensional Limbo. I don't want to lose my brother. I nearly lost him once before, now I'm about to lose him again and this time it might be forever." moaned Nosedive, as he looked at his two human friends. Their hands reached for Dive's and held his as the young duck started to cry once again. Mookie and Trash really never seen Dive cry like this before, Trash got up and sat down next to him as Dive leaned against his shoulder as fresh batch of new tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

"Mallory, I don't think we will find any evidence to reverse the verdict!" exclaimed Duke, as Mallory started to look at the ground near to where the 'sighting' of Wildwing gone mean at.

"We have to find something that would prove that Wing was telling the truth when he said that he didn't do the attacks on Warstrike, Kaladan and my sister, Duke! And we have to find the evidence before tomorrow morning!" yelled Mallory, turning to look at him.

"Why must we find some evidence before tomorrow, Mal?" Duke didn't understand the urgency of Wildwing's case.

"Because if we don't find the evidence to clear Wing's name. They will force Kaladan to open the gate to Dimensional Limbo and Wildwing will be sentenced to Limbo....forever, Duke," Mallory stated, standing up and looking towards Duke.

"Stars! Come on, Mallory, we don't have much time to waste talking. Let's find the evidence to clear Wing's name!" barked Duke, as he looked closer to the path. He hoped that whoever had fired at the Ducks would have left something behind as a clue to who his identity really was.

* * *

Grin was in the weight room lifting more than his usual weights when Tanya came into the room. Tanya was crying knowing what was going to happen the next morning with Wing. She sat next to Grin as he sat up from the bench, reached for his towel.

"Your heart weighs heavy as does most of this team, none more than Kaladan and Wildwing themselves."

"I don't get it, Grin. Why would Wing attack them when he was here at base all day?"

"What do you mean by that, Tanya?" asked Canard, looking at her as he sat down near to them.

"I checked the security cameras in the garage and our personal chambers several times for the last few nights. Wildwing was seen entering Dive's chambers a few minutes before Warstrike's distress call. Dive and Wing both came from the room and entered Wildwing's chambers when the call came in that they were being attacked by Wing. When I heard that I knew something wasn't right. I showed the security tapes to the Second Line during the trial, they didn't believe everything....no they didn't believe that Wildwing was the real Wildwing....that they saw on that tape, Canard," said Tanya, looking at Canard seriously.

"Did you show them the entire tape, Tanya?" asked Canard.

"I did but they didn't believe the tape, Canard. Wing is doomed, unless something turns up with Duke and Mallory's search of the mountain path where '_Wing_' had supposedly attacked them at," moaned Tanya, as she leaned her head against Grin's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I hope you're right, Tanya. I can't even bear to be in the hallway leading towards your personal chambers," whispered Canard.

"Why is that, Canard?" asked Grin, looking at him.

"Because of mother, she is wailing within her and Wing's chambers. I don't even know if she had cried herself to sleep or what....I dare not get close to the chambers," replied Canard, as he turned to look at them before he headed towards the boy's locker room where he changed into his swim suit and dove head first into the swimming pool and began to do many 'angry' laps.

* * *

"Velocira, I want you to jam those two ducks' coms and chase those two ducks away from the mountain path that our '_ally_' used to fake those ducks out by pretending to be that white drake. If you must kill them....do so and enjoy eating the flesh of those two ducks," hissed Tyrana, as she gazed towards the female saurian, who bowed her head to her and backed away followed by another saurian who was male.

A few seconds later, both Duke and Mallory were in a fight for their lives. Mallory tried to call on her com for back-up but their com's were being jammed. They continued to fight hoping that one of the others would try to contact them to get an update on the search for any clues to the real attacker's identity. Mallory looked towards Duke for a spilt second and knew that he, too, was stunned to find two living Saurians still on Earth and two they never ever fought against. They figured that these two 'new' Saurians must have a chameleon with them and that's who had attacked Warstrike, Street and Kaladan and not Wildwing as Warstrike and Street had claimed. They had the proof to clear Wing's name but they feared that they would not be believed by the Second Line.

Suddenly, the two Saurians backed away and then teleported away. Mallory and Duke stood back to back waiting for an attack from the two Saurians. Just as Duke started to turn away from his watch of the area, he glanced down to see a dark, almost black feather lying on the ground.

"Mallory, I found something?" yelled Duke, as he bent down to pick up the dark looking feather.

"What did you find, Duke?" Mallory racing to his side.

"A clue to the identity to the real attacker, babe. Wing doesn't have dark feathers . . . right?"

"He doesn't even have dark feathers, Duke, just white . . . stars! They have convicted the wrong duck! Wildwing is innocent!" cried Mallory.

"And you are now my prisoners!" snapped a voice coming from behind them. They turned to see the shadowed form of the duck that looked like Wildwing.

"No, we aren't!" yelled Mallory, as she fired her weapon at him knocking him down. She yelled, "Run for the cycles, Duke!" Duke and she raced down the path towards their cycles to find them destroyed. Mallory turned to see if the form of the duck was getting up.

"Blast! Come on, Duke!! We have to get to the Pond, now!!" Mallory quickly started to run down the road towards Anaheim.

* * *

"Kala, I know I shouldn't be doing this but come with me," whispered Nosedive, as he led Kaladan down the corridor which led to the cells.

"Dive, where are you taking me?" asked Kaladan, speaking in a low whisper. It was only an hour before dawn when Nosedive woke her up from a deep sleep.

"You will see, Kala." Dive said nothing more as he entered the hallway where the cells were located. He took the keys from the wall and opened the cell of his brother. "Here is the cell where Wing is. Go to him."

"Thank you, Dive." said Kaladan, as she entered the cell and was quickly hugged by Wildwing. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed where he held her tight in his arms as they both fell fast asleep together.

Dive locked the cell door and turned to see James and Dusty standing there with their guns out pointed towards Nosedive.

"Dusty, go inform Stivz....that Dive had been caught sneaking Kaladan into Wildwing's cell," spoke James, as Dusty raced off to get Stivz and tell him what they found.

"James, I'm trying to give them their last moments together. Kaladan is sound asleep in Wildwing's arms. Look, if you don't believe me?" asked Nosedive, looking towards James and then turned to look into the cell to the sleeping forms of Wildwing and Kaladan.

James peered into the cell to see Wildwing' head and his left arm and then he saw Kaladan's head sleeping on Wing's chest with her right hand being held by Wing's left hand.

"Please call Dusty back and allow her just this last moment with Wing, James?" begged Nosedive. But then he saw the door opening up to reveal Stivz and Dusty standing there.

"I'm sorry, Dive. James bring Wing out of his cell and take him to the command center. Dusty lead Kaladan there and keep an eye on her," spoke Stivz, as he turned and walked out of the cell block.

* * *

Both teams were in the command center. Wing was still handcuffed by his wrists. Kaladan stood near him for everyone was alerted to the fact that Kaladan tried to break Wildwing out of the cellblock.

"I didn't attack anyone!!! Won't you hear me out?! I'm innocent!!" barked Wildwing, looking towards the Second Line.

"Silence, Wildwing. Or we may have to gag you," spoke Dusty, looking towards him.

"We have found you guilty of assaulting Warstrike, Street and your own wife, Kaladan. We have decided upon your fate, Wildwing. We sentence you to....," Cooliegh stated.

"No! Not Dimensional Limbo!" screamed Nosedive. The tears he had shed at Captain Comics flowed once again from his eyes as he looked towards the Second Line.

Suddenly, the door to the command center was pushed opened by two extremely tired and dirty ducks. Both ducks were breathing very heavily. Duke walked towards Stivz and pulled from his ripped shirt the dark feather that he found on the path in the mountain where '_Wing_' had supposedly attacked them at.

"We have proof that Wildwing is not the one who attacked the girls and Kaladan. The same duck attacked us last night. He was a dark feathered duck," snapped Duke, as he stared towards Stivz.

"Plus there are Saurians still living on Earth. We were attacked by two of them before the dark feathered duck attacked us. Wildwing is completely innocent of the crime you have convicted him of," Mallory stated, as she sat down in the chair. She placed her hand on her face rubbing it gently.

"I'm sorry, Duke, Mallory but the verdict stands and Kaladan . . . you must open the gateway to Dimensional Limbo or we will have Coolette opened the gate to Dimensional Limbo . . . instead," snapped Nylessa, looking towards Kaladan.

"If you are going to ignore the new evidence in front of you and continue with this . . . then I am leaving, too. Nosedive, you are now team captain of the Mighty Ducks," barked Kaladan, as she handed Nosedive the mask of Drake DuCaine and with a poke of her dagger that she held in her hand prepared to open the gate to Dimensional Limbo.

"Stop, Kaladan!" snapped a voice coming from behind all the ducks.

They all turned to see a duck standing there. Everyone of them had their weapons out and pointed towards the male duck.

Suddenly, their weapons flew out of their hands and landed in front of the tall duck. He walked forward to the light since he was hidden by the shadows.

"Kasar!" yelled Kaladan, as she raced to the side of the 7' 3", dusty blue haired, black feathered duck, dropping the dagger that she held in her hand.

"Do not worry any longer, my dear friend," He whispered to her. Kasar turned towards Wildwing and raised his hand. Wing's cuffs fell to the ground. Wing couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Kasar spoke, as he looked towards the Second Line with anger burning in his eyes, "Wildwing is innocent of the charges against him. He never was the one who attacked Street, Warstrike or Kaladan. Dusty, how far up the mountain did you find Wildwing at and how fast do you think Wing could run from that location to the ridge where he was '_seen_' by Kaladan before he fired upon her?"

"We found Wing about five miles up the mountain side, which I thought was strange. It took us at a dead run about twenty minutes to get up that far. I didn't think Wing could do that in less than that time," replied Dusty.

"The duck you are searching for who had attacked Strike, Street and Kala . . . is not Wildwing at all, but another duck. You all but for the team that knows Wildwing by heart believed what you saw and the evidence but you did not even take Wing's word that he didn't do the attack. Now, you have two ducks, which were attacked by the very same duck, which had attacked the girls. Now will you reverse the charges against Wildwing or shall I get rough?" asked Kasar, as he looked at them as his teal eyes flamed.

Coolette stepped away from the others as she knew what Kasar was capable of doing and if they didn't listen to him, he was going to get very rough with them all by throwing his mind into theirs and showing them the truth from the Halls of Mirrors.

"If Wing didn't do it, then, who did it?" Street demanded to know. She crossed her arms in front of her as she leaned against the far wall.

"That is up to you to find out. I can not help you with that. I just came to prevent an injustice from happening to Wildwing and to my friend Kaladan," spoke Kasar, as he turned towards the two ducks, who were finally able to hold each other without having the cuffs in the way.

Stivz looked at Kasar and then over to Wing, when he realized that this is one Drake he knew who would never raise up arms against his own team or even his own. "Then, it means that Wildwing is innocent. Wildwing, I'm sorry. I pushed all of my knowledge of you out of my mind when we thought you were the one who had attacked them. Can you ever forgive me, my friend?"

Wing nodded his head. "I would never raise arms towards any of my team or yours, unless it was practice to dodge my shots."

Stivz looked at his team and that of the main team. "The question is who is behind the attack on the girls?"

"That I do not know." Wing replied. "We know the Saurians are some where stuck in a warp or some place other than here."

Kala glanced over to Wing as she knew that they were on Earth, but lying low as she turned her attention back to her old friend. "Kasar, thank you . . . thank you for helping me in clearing my husband's name,"

"You're welcomed, sorceress of the Ancients. I bow gracefully to you," spoke Kasar, as he bowed before her and at that second he vanished from sight.

"A teleporter?" exclaimed Mallory, looking at the spot that the tall duck was standing one second and then the next he was gone.

"He looks so young. Kala, do you know how old he is?" asked Street.

"Kasar is at least 893 years old, Street. He is way out of your age group," replied Kaladan, as she and Wildwing started to walk out of the room.

Street asked, quickly. "Kala, do you know if Kasar plays hockey?"

"He doesn't even have a clue to what hockey is nor does he skate, either, Street," Kala replied, turning towards Street.

"If he ever returns, I'll teach him how to skate and to play hockey." Street said, softly.

Coolette whispered, "You like that tall, stranger don't you?"

"I just find him to be intriguing . . . that's all, Coolie," snapped Street, as she walked out of the room towards the Recreation room where she saw sitting on the couch in the room were Wildwing and Kaladan running their hands through each others' hair as they spoke in whispered voices. Street quickly backed out of the room and headed for her chambers, leaving the two love ducks alone.

**The next chapter will come soon.**


End file.
